


Falling for Him

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: When Rajan isn’t looking, I watch him.Wolfgang's thoughts while Kala is recovering from her gunshot wound, before Nomi and Amanita's wedding. One shot.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Falling for Him

When Rajan isn’t looking, I watch him. We’re together all the time now, both of us with Kala. She was in the hospital for nearly a week recovering but she’s fine now. Rajan arranged for us both to stay with her. He seems to be the type of man who gets things done, who just has to have a word with the right people and can sort things out. Like a Mafia boss except, well legal.

We’re nervous of each other. Sometimes I catch him watching me too, just studying me out of the corner of his eye. If I look back, he looks away. I can’t work out if he thinks of me as competition or something else.

I don’t want to compete with him. All I want is for Kala to be happy. I smile at her. She’s never been good at working out what she wants.

We’re at Rajan’s friend’s place in France again. Kala had to have an operative in Naples but we all came back here as soon as she was well enough. But she’s still recovering and she likes to spend most of her days in the courtyard, soaking up the sun. She says it’s healing. Doesn’t sound that scientific to me but it seems to be working. She’s smiling all the time now and she’s not in pain anymore. That’s good. I hated her being in pain.

The fact that I can just reach out and touch her, or kiss her, for real, is something I still can’t believe. I expected jealousy from Rajan but I haven’t seen any signs of that. He’s nervous of me and I can’t really blame him. I know I can be scary. Though, he doesn’t seem scared. Just nervous. I don’t know what that’s about.

‘Rajan, would you get me some mango juice?’ Kala asks.

‘Of course,’ says Rajan and immediately gets up and goes inside. I smile. I like that about him. He’s always ready to look after Kala, to treat her like a princess. I grin at myself. I’m not usually soppy but that’s exactly what she deserves.

She smiles at me. ‘What are you thinking about? You’re practically beaming.’

I lace my fingers through hers, bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss her palm. ‘Just thinking about how good it feels that I can do this.’

She smiles. ‘It’s been the best days of my whole life.’ She laughs. ‘Despite the gunshot wound.’

I grin back at her. ‘I know.’ I glance at the door where Rajan disappeared. ‘What do you think he thinks about it?’

She frowns, looking away. ‘I don’t know. I don’t know what the rules are.’

‘Fuck the rules,’ I say.

She turns back with a frown on her face. ‘I know. You don’t care about rules. But I do.’

‘You shouldn’t care about the rules more than your own happiness. Nothing else fucking matters and I know what you want.’

‘Do you? Because I don’t.’

I press my lips together, glancing away. The beautiful scenery of the French countryside spreads out before us. I can feel the others nearby. Well, not all of them. Nomi and Amanita are out, sorting out wedding stuff. Sun took her detective back to Seoul to sort out the legal stuff and so he could meet her family. Lito, Hernando and Dani have gone to LA, to squeeze in shooting his movie before the wedding happens. Capheus went back home to do a couple of rallies and appearances but he’s back now. Will and Riley stayed the whole time. I guess they didn’t want to leave Kala either. Though, if I’m honest with myself I know they didn’t want to leave me too. But I’m fine. Completely fine. Yeah, I’ve been through some shit, added a few more scars to my body and me psyche probably. But I’ve been through worse. I’m fine.

Confused if anything. Or is that Kala’s confusion? It certainly doesn’t help that her feelings are so intertwined with mine. Was the affection I felt when Rajan asked to be shown how to use a gun really me? Or was it her? Or both of us? I honestly don’t know.

He returns with the juice. I smile. He’s brought some for all of us. Three glasses on a tray. He’s put shaved ice in them and a wedge of fresh mango on the rim of the glass. One thing I’m starting to learn about Rajan is that he doesn’t do things by halves.

_A man like that would be good in bed_. I grin as the thought crosses my mind and I allow my gaze to sweep over him as Kala takes a glass from the tray. That’s one part of my feelings I am relatively certain about. He’s hot. I’m attracted to him as much as Kala is. More maybe. But then, that’s an easier feeling for me. There’s something about sex that still scares her a little.

He passes a glass to me and his fingers brush mine. There’s a spark and I look up into his face. A shy smile spreads across his face and he bites his lip, trying to hold it back. I feel a jolt deep inside and I grin. Yeah, that’s definitely me who’s attracted to him.

‘Danke,’ I say and he licks his lips. I feel my grin widen. Maybe he’s attracted to me too.

He’s not my usual type. Too gentle. I’ve always gone for bigger, stronger man than myself. But then I was never looking for a relationship with them. I didn’t mean to now. But I want a relationship with Kala. Fuck, that’s a scary thought. But I can’t deny it. She is everything to me and I want to be with her, want to make her happy every day for the rest of our lives. What is that if it’s not a relationship?

So where does that leave Rajan? Kala wants him too. I can feel that in her. She’s learned so much more about her husband in these last few weeks and he’s deeper than she ever thought. He’s less ordinary than she ever thought. He loves her more than she thought. He’s proven himself to her and I can feel that, even if she can’t acknowledge that yet. I can’t begrudge her that. She deserves him. She deserves the best.

He is the best. He saved my life for her. He’d never met me before, never spoken one word with me. He knew she loved me, knew she wanted me but still put himself in the path of a gun to save me, for her. He is the best of men and I don’t deserve to have him. But Kala does. She deserves to have whatever she wants. And if she can’t work out what she wants, I’ll just have to help her. I’ll have to help both of them.

I don’t know what’s going to happen, or if any of it will work out. But I know one thing. I love Kala and I want to be with her. I have to be with her.

I watch Rajan as he tenderly straightens her sheet and plumps her pillow for her. I smile, feeling a fluttering in my belly. Maybe I really could fall for him too.


End file.
